iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryon Ryswell
Born in 255 the second son of Lord Roose Ryswell and poor lady Arya slate, Ryon had a sheltered childhood, which lacked the mental rigor or training of his siblings. Never expecting to be heir, Ryon instead devoted himself to pleasure, namely fine clothes, hunting, melees..all in the company of male friends, among them a young Benjen Stark. Of course there were whispers, but Ryon shrugged them off, and his mother was overly protective of him even as his demanding and absent father despaired. This idyll ended in 270, with the death of his older brother Roose (the younger) in battle against the Vale. Forced to step up as heir, his fathers wrath and expectations grew worse, especially as Ryon proved to have none of the intellectual intelligence of his younger siblings, who plotted against him. Ryon never knew the grudging respect his father held for him, nor his hidden love, not until it was too late. In 280-281, Ryon proved his military leadership capabilities during Rickon Starks Skaagos campaign. In an otherwise foolish military debacle, Ryon was Rickon Starks advisor, though he secretly despised the man and cheered his later downfall. It was here Ryons best "friend" as also killed whilst sieging the Skaagosi capital, scarring him. Yet worse was to come. To seal his proposed alliance to Rickon Stark, Ryon was sent into the Skaagosi mountains to hunt a unicorn. The hunt was a disaster. Of his band of twenty, most either froze to death or died of injuries in the ragged mountains passes. More darkly however, rumours from the few survivors abounded that Ryon and his men had resorted to cannibalism to survive, though Ryon denies it officially. Regardless of the truth, Ryon became a ragged survivalist..though it is said at the cost of his sanity, and what as left of his humor or love for the soft life. Briefly disinherited by his brother Barth and sister Annarra's scheming, he devoted himself to war, including blunt weapons. This he finally proved good at, slaughtering his way across the battle on the woods near Karhold..though at he cost of his brother Barth, whom he'd just reconciled with. In the camapign, he'd befriended the Ironsmith family, helped the wounded get shelter, and was humiliatingly laughed down by Syrus Bolton for his proposed solution to the Wildling problem, thus ensuring the Bolton-Ryswell feud carried on from his father towards Syrus. It is now 282. Recovering from the mental and physical wounds of the last two years, Ryon has now discovered that his father Roose (as part of the ongoing Bolton feud) has been kidnapped (and unknown to Ryon, killed), making him the de jure heir to the Rills. Having had his attempt to contact Lady Lyanna blocked by a large Bolton army, Ryon is now returning home, now angrier than ever. His father and his siblings though Ryon was the dumb child. Yet with him now the last one standing, and with conflict brewing, Ryon will need all his new world-weary wits to survive. Timeline 255: Ryon born (current heir) 256: Anarra (sister) born 260: Barthogan (Barth) born 270: Durrans defiance. At the battle of Greenfork, his eldest brother Roose was slain, along with countless levies and Ryswell kin. The elder Roose quietly swears vengeance 280: His over protective mother Arya dies. With nothing now holding back his wrath, his father Roose now finalises his plans for vengeance, only to fall into conflcit with Syrus Bolton 281: The Skaagos campaign. Ryon looses his friends, his sanity, his dignity and his role as heir in quick succession. His sister Annarra plots against him and marries mors Manderly, though her scheme is blocked. 282: Reconciled with his father and brother Barth, Ryon proves himself against the wildlings at the battle of the Karwoods, though Barth is killed. Shortly after, his father vanishes... Family: His father Roose Ryswell (b 230)(d 282) M Slate (d 280) -Elder brother Roose (d 270) * Ryon(b 255) -His sister, Annarra (b 256) M Mors Manderly, heir to White harbor -His brother Barth(b 257, d 282) Category:House Ryswell Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi